Eternal destiny
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: [Completamente AU] Emma y Regina son polos opuestos, literalmente. Blanco y negro. Luz y oscuridad. Ángel y demonio. Y sin embargo, ambas tienen clara una cosa: la inmortalidad no es tan buena como la pintan. O al menos no lo era hasta que se conocieron. SwanQueen con mucha trama.
1. Chapter 00 (prologue)

**_Disclaimer:__ no poseo ningún derecho sobre Once Upon a Time ni __sobre__ sus personajes, __sólo los uso para acallar las voces de las musas que danzan a mi alrededor._**

**¡Y aquí vamos con otro AU! Esta es una historia muy muy diferente de las que he podido escribir anteriormente, de hecho la idea me vino para una novela propia pero a medida que iba añadiendo cosas me di cuenta de que encajaba a la perfección con OUAT y SwanQueen (sobretodo SwanQueen xD). Así que aquí estoy.**

**Este prólogo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia principal de momento, así que no os dejéis guiar mucho por él ni por su corta longitud, los capítulos serán mucho más largos. Las reviews _siempre_ son bien recibidas (y ansiadas), y espero de veras que os guste este nuevo proyecto x)**

**Prólogo**

El mundo, tal y como lo conocemos ahora, está en guerra, una batalla pasiva e infinita entre las dos razas superiores que lo habitan. Mientras los humanos sobreviven como pueden entre ellos, ángeles y demonios luchan todos los días, se enfrentan en todas las situaciones e intentan exterminarse habiendo olvidado ya la primera razón que los llevó a ello.

Hace muchos, muchos eones, el Bien y el Mal sólo eran dos entes antiguos, inteligentes, neutros y abstractos que mediante un trato con el Destino decidieron crear vida. No eran antagonistas, sólo diferentes, y creyeron que uniendo sus cualidades lograrían formar unos seres perfectos que los sucedieran en el control de las especies y estructuras inferiores, ya que ellos dos perdían fuerza poco a poco y acabarían por desvanecerse.

Eligieron un lugar al azar en el infinito universo y crearon, en medio de una gran variedad de vida diferente, dos tipos de seres inteligentes: los _Ölümsüz_ y los humanos. Ambos tenían en su interior la mitad de cada ente, eran justos y pragmáticos, se ayudaban unos a otros sin motivo necesario. Las diferencias principales eran la casi inmortalidad, las alas, las cualidades mentales superiores y el levemente mayor atractivo físico (más bien un aura mística fuera del alcance de la mano de los mortales) que poseían los _Ölümsüz_, en comparación con los humanos. Pero todos tenían su lugar en el mundo.

Sin embargo, esta paz no duró mucho. Conflictos comenzaron a surgir entre todos. Los inmortales ansiaban más y más poder, relegaron a los humanos a una especie común y con el paso del tiempo corrompieron la esencia de los entes y se separaron irremediablemente en dos razas distintas, hasta el punto de no poder reproducirse entre ellas (ni querer hacerlo). Unos se convirtieron en _Melek_ y otros en _Iblis_. Buenos y malos. Luz y oscuridad. Ángeles y demonios. Todos imperfectos y todos incompletos.

El Bien y el Mal, ya débiles en aquel entonces, no pudieron hacer nada por solucionar esas diferencias ni revertir lo que habían hecho, así que justo antes de diluirse metafóricamente en el cosmos, utilizaron su fuerza restante para hacer un último trato con el Destino: algún día, antes o después, nacerían dos seres, uno de cada raza, que a nivel espiritual serían uno. Estaría escrito en las estrellas que se pertenecerían el uno al otro, y juntos, de algún modo, lograrían acabar con esa guerra eterna.

El acuerdo se selló y se transmitió a los _Ölümsüz_, que rieron divertidos e incrédulos. Los _I__blis_ ya no tenían alma, producto de su corrupción interior, y ningún _M__elek_ compartiría jamás la suya. Algunos eruditos, los pocos que recordaban cómo era pertenecer al mismo bando, recogieron y plasmaron la historia en letra, pero ésta se olvidó entre los pasillos de lúgubres bibliotecas y la transmisión oral se perdió en pocos siglos, por lo que nadie supo ya del extraño suceso ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás.

Debido a ello y al enfrascamiento de ambos en el control del mundo conocido, nadie se percató de que, milenios después, cierta noche de tormenta de octubre, entre relámpagos brillantes y lluvia torrencial, dos niñas opuestas nacieron al mismo tiempo, bajo las mismas y extrañas condiciones mágicas y climáticas, y con un alma única que no le pertenecía a ninguna por completo.

* * *

><p><p>

**Nota:**** las palabras en cursiva (sí, las raras) que uso y usaré para dar nombre a algunos seres, lugares u objetos, están en ****turco (una de las pocas lenguas "peculiares" para los hispano-hablantes que se pueden pronunciar bastante fácilmente), pero como he usado el google traductor no prometo que no haya ningún fallo. No vaya a ser que haya algún turco por aquí y me eche abajo todo el tinglado xD**

***_Ölümsüz_ – inmortal. | _Melek_ – ángel. | _Iblis _– demonio.**


	2. Chapter 01

**_Disclaimer:__ no poseo ningún derecho sobre Once Upon a Time ni __sobre__ sus personajes, __sólo los uso para acallar las voces de las musas que danzan a mi alrededor._**

**Iba a subir este capítulo mucho antes, porque ya lo tenía escrito, pero he estado 4 días enferma en cama y sin tocar el ordenador, así que lo subo ahora. A partir de aquí las actualizaciones serán aleatorias por las razones de siempre: falta de tiempo (universidad, exámenes...) o inspiración.**

**Gracias a Vnat07, Guest, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, danex19, Liz-House, aquarius7 y kiara jones por comentar el prólogo, a todos aquellos que han marcado follow o favorite por unirse a la historia, y a Yara por ser mi musa y enfermera personal ;)**

**Capítulo 01**

_**97 años después**_

Emma salió al balcón de la trigésima y última planta (la suya) de la Torre que gobernaba Maine y el resto de América del Norte, en busca de aire fresco.

Había tenido un mal día, uno de los peores que podía recordar, lo que era mucho decir ya que llevaba viva casi un siglo, aunque la mayor parte de él con la apariencia de una veinteañera. Su edad real era poca comparada con la de otros ángeles mucho mayores en experiencia y poder, pero se sentía como una eternidad para ella.

La brisa nocturna acarició la piel desnuda de sus brazos, descubiertos por la básica camiseta blanca que llevaba, y agitó suavemente sus cabellos dorados, levemente ondulados y sueltos sobre su espalda. Echó de menos una barandilla inexistente a la que agarrarse con fuerza e inspiró profundo. Debía calmarse. Era la conducta que todos esperaban dada su condición. Pero no podía. No mientras siguiera siendo un simple pajarillo encerrado en una enorme jaula de oro cuando lo único que deseaba realmente era volar sin límites.

¿Acaso no había cumplido todas sus expectativas y deseos a lo largo de los años, décadas incluso? ¿O es que el universo le estaba castigando sin razón aparente? Nadie tenía derecho a meterse en su vida, mucho menos decidir sobre la de su hijo. Y nadie iba a quitárselo y enviarlo lejos, por muy superiores a ella que fueran.

Emma tenía familia y amigos, pero en momentos como este, cuando la primera la traicionaba y los segundos no podían hacer nada para ayudarla, se sentía completamente huérfana. Se había acostumbrado a ser siempre la rara, la débil de la estirpe. Siempre la oveja negra. Y ella no lo discutía.

Pero esta vez se habían pasado, amenazando con dejarla sin lo que más quería. No iba a permitirlo. Los ángeles protegen a sus crías. Siempre. Sin excepción. Y ellas sería la más fiera de todos.

- ¡Swan! - su apodo en la Guardia angelical resonó detrás suyo y Emma se giró hacia su interlocutor.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Baelfire estaba apoyado en la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, recuperando la respiración tras recorrer medio edificio llamándola. Su mejor amigo y compañero de armas se guardó su más que seguro comentario sarcástico al respecto y fue al grano.

- Te he estado buscando. Han dado un aviso en la zona sur de la ciudad, uno de los rastreadores asegura haber visto al Ángel Negro merodeando por allí.

Emma no necesitó oír más. Caminó rápidamente hacia el interior y tardó un suspiro en recorrer el pasillo de oficinas y ordenar a gritos que un equipo táctico se preparara para salir de inmediato.

Baelfire la informó de los detalles mientras ella misma se ponía la parte de arriba del uniforme y desplegaba las alas de su espalda a través de las ranuras verticales de la prenda: lo habían visto salir de una fábrica "abandonada" que ellos mismos vigilaban, pues sospechaban que en el interior estaban creando una nueva arma contra los ángeles. Pero la seguridad era extrema y todavía no habían sido capaces ni de echar un vistazo al interior.

Emma no entendía al Ángel Negro, que no era ángel ni mucho menos. Más bien todo lo contrario. Sus alas casi completamente oscuras, frente a las claras de los _Melek _y a menos que se las pintara, lo identificaban sin duda alguna como un demonio. Uno poderoso. Uno que se dedicaba a ir en contra de su propia especie por razones que nadie sabía y cuya actitud la traía de cabeza.

Sin perder un solo segundo más del necesario, Bae y los demás hombres saltaron detrás de ella desde otro de los balcones y todos se dirigieron hacia la zona en cuestión. Tramo a tramo se fueron separando para cubrir más terreno desde las alturas y Emma dejó de prestarles atención, totalmente centrada en capturar de una vez por todas a ese ser incomprensible y obtener algunas respuestas medianamente esclarecedoras. Llevaba esperándolo demasiado tiempo.

Pero cuando detectó un movimiento extraño en el suelo y descendió silenciosamente para comprobarlo, todo sentido objetivo o plan racional se desvaneció como humo en el aire, sepultado sin remedio por tres cosas poco comunes: pelo oscuro como la medianoche, ojos dolorosamente marrones que no encontrarías en ningún otro lugar del mundo, y mucha, mucha sangre.

**-SQ-**

Regina aterrizó con gracia en una azotea cochambrosa y arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Cada vez acababa en sitios más sucios, por imposible que pudiera parecer.

Enderezó su esbelta figura y replegó las alas con delicadeza, absorbiéndolas en su espalda a través de la chaqueta de cuero negro con un suspiro incómodo. La molestia de abrir y cerrar las cicatrices, por leve que fuera ahora, siempre estaba presente.

Caminó hacia el borde del edificio, de cara al hueco que lo separaba del siguiente, y miró al callejón de abajo. Un muchacho joven y con expresión de pánico en los ojos esperaba fumando nerviosamente un cigarrillo, un maletín plateado balanceándose en su otra mano. Tras unos segundos comenzó a andar de un lado para otro, impaciente. Su "cita" se retrasaba.

Regina llevó una mano a su oreja y pulsó el dispositivo de comunicación ya familiar en su oído.

- Estoy en posición.

- Recibido – contestó de inmediato la voz de Tink -. Espera dos minutos y si el comprador no aparece recupera el paquete.

- Lo sé.

Volvió a asomarse, dejando el micro abierto por si acaso algo salía mal. _Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos... _Una pequeña parte de su cerebro siguió contando mientras el resto analizaba minuciosamente el lugar. Esa era su rutina, hacerse con el escenario antes de actuar, no dejar cabos sueltos, ser eficaz, certera y perfecta, cada vez.

Esta noche, su cometido era impedir que la sustancia a vender, una nueva, reciente toxina experimental y mortal para los ángeles cuyas únicas muestras estaban en ese maletín, saliera al mercado negro y algún listillo perfeccionara la fórmula y exterminara una raza entera con unas gotitas.

Por supuesto, ya se había encargado de silenciar al creador de dicha sustancia y todos sus posibles ayudantes un par de horas antes, pero rastrear el infernal maletín les había llevado más tiempo del esperado. El chaval no tenía ni idea de la matanza de sus jefes, pero sí de que ninguno contestaba sus llamadas, de ahí su nerviosismo histérico.

Regina quería eliminarlo tanto a él como al comprador para no dejar vivo a nadie (nadie accesible en ese momento) que supiera de la existencia del veneno. Sin embargo, tampoco podía arriesgarse a que el muchacho se cansara de esperar y se fuera de allí, perdiéndolo entre la multitud de demonios que ya habría en las calles dada la hora que era.

_Noventa y nueve segundos, cien segundos... _La impaciente mujer se subió al borde de la azotea, dejando colgar sus piernas durante un instante, y luego plantó las suelas de las botas y las palmas de las manos en la pared, comenzando a deslizarse en completo silencio por la estructura de ladrillo sucio con la espalda pegada ella.

Se detuvo en seco cuando iba por la mitad, rezando para que los dos hombres que acababan de llegar al callejón no mirasen hacia arriba, y escuchó con atención.

- Ya pensaba que no vendría nadie – tartamudeó el chico.

- Por desgracia para ti, te equivocaste – _maldita sea_. Regina reconoció la voz en seguida. Frankenstein, Víctor para los amigos, era un "médico" de dudosa fiabilidad que se había cruzado más de una vez, y ella sabía que trabajaba directamente para el señor Oscuro. De hecho, era uno de sus mejores candidatos para llegar hasta el más temido de los demonios, así que le molestaba bastante tener que matarlo ahora. Una auténtica pena.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. El susodicho hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el hombre a su lado, su siempre servil ayudante Igor, desenvainó la espada curva que llevaba en la espalda. Tres pasos y un movimiento fluido más tarde, Regina vio como la cabeza del diablillo cuyo nombre nunca sabría caía separada de su cuerpo. El maletín chocó contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que ella, tras saltar el tramo restante y aterrizar detrás de ellos, bloqueándoles la única salida a pie.

Ambos se giraron deprisa e Igor atacó de inmediato (siguiendo la anticuada regla de "preguntar después"), espada en alto. Regina esquivó el golpe con agilidad y sacó sus dos _hançer_ de sus botas. El criado era lento y torpe comparado con ella, y consiguió clavarle uno de los puñales en el pecho, canalizar su poder mediante él y hacerle explotar el corazón desde dentro antes de que Víctor llegara a la valija plateada.

Su velocidad sobrehumana la llevó hasta él en un suspiro y lo arrinconó contra la pared, cinco dedos ensangrentados contra su cuello y la hoja de su _hançer_ restante presionando su arteria femoral.

- ¿Para qué quiere Rumpelstiltskin el veneno? - exterminar a los ángeles era una muy buena razón, pero Regina sabía que el Oscuro no hacía nada sin dobles intenciones.

- No te diré nada – contestó él, petulante.

- Entonces morirás.

- Me matarás de todas formas.

- Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Separó su mano de la blanca, ahora manchada garganta y la introdujo en su caja torácica con un golpe seco. Él era débil, también. No tanto como Igor, pero su ínfimo poder interior no le proporcionaba casi ninguna resistencia. Un ligero apretón bastó para hacer su corazón estallar, salpicando su brazo y lado derecho del rostro de un tono carmesí.

Entonces lo escuchó. Suave, casi imperceptible para cualquier otro pero alto y claro en sus oídos, un jadeo de sorpresa le hizo soltar el cuerpo sin vida del "doctor" y darse la vuelta como un rayo. Y ahí, en la entrada de ese sucio y mísero callejón, estaba el ser más bello que Regina hubiera visto alguna vez.

Era rubia, de cuerpo esbelto, y sus ojos desmenuzados en astillas azules y verdes por igual la observaban con curiosidad. No miedo, ni precaución, ni ganas de destrozarla por los genes que le habían tocado. _Sólo curiosidad_. Y sus alas... Sus alas, expuestas por el seguramente apresurado aterrizaje_, _parecían reflejar toda luz cercana dándoles un aspecto de diamantes dorados, tan brillantes y áureos que lastimarían todos los ojos humanos que quisieran mirarlas fijamente. Había una especie de fuego en sus plumas, y Regina se encontró deseando poder capturar una diminuta llama blanca y dorada entre sus dedos.

Ninguna supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida en la otra, pero fuera cuanto fuera se vio interrumpido por unos gritos. Gritos angelicales que llamaban a la rubia.

- ¡Emma! ¿Qué...? - un hombre con ropa similar a la de aquella ángel apareció a pie a su lado y, nada más ver a Regina, se colocó delante de ella en posición de ataque -. ¡Cúbrete, Emma! - dijo al tiempo que sus manos se iluminaban y creaba entre ellas una bola de energía amarillenta.

La demonio calculó, en una milésima de segundo, que no le daría tiempo a crear un escudo decente, y aunque el impacto no la mataría, sí que la dejaría malherida. Así que agarró rápidamente el maletín con el fin de que la toxina se destruyera entre medias. Esto iba a doler.

- ¡No! - la rubia empujó a su compañero desviando la trayectoria del golpe, que dio en la pared haciendo saltar chispas inofensivas.

Regina la miró durante un instante, completamente incrédula, pero no cometió el mismo error de volver a quedarse parada y desplegó sus propias alas. Tras un último vistazo hacia el hombre confundido y la mujer que parecía no comprender lo que acababa de hacer, realizó un inmaculado despegue vertical y se fundió con el cielo nocturno.

**-SQ-**

Emma hizo girar entre sus dedos la extraña daga que habían encontrado enterrada en el pecho de uno de los demonios muertos. Era de muy buena calidad, acero turco según los técnicos del laboratorio, inoxidable y letal. Una pieza única. Como su dueña.

Que el Ángel Negro fuera una mujer era tan sorprendente como inesperado, pero encajaba perfectamente con las sensaciones que Emma había ido recogiendo durante sus meses de búsqueda de la esquiva _Iblis_. Meses desde que tenían la confirmación de su existencia, claro, porque ella estaba segura de que la misteriosa mujer llevaba actuando mucho más tiempo.

Los demonios, como los ángeles, dejaban una estela a su paso, una esencia exclusiva y potencialmente rastreable por todos los inmortales aunque algunos tuvieran más capacidad que otros para ello. Esta en particular olía a rojas manzanas bañadas por la luz brillante del sol con un toque de lavanda, pero su rastro siempre era muy leve o se confundía con otros olores adyacentes o humanos. Esa era una de las razones por las que no habían dado con ella hasta ahora, al menos no más que lejanos avistamientos cuyas descripciones no le hacían justicia y llamadas inútiles a las 4 de la mañana.

Pero ahora había visto su cara, sus ojos, la sangre que bañaba ambas cosas. Sangre que debía hacerle entender que esa desconocida era peligrosa. Sangre que aún así sólo la incitaba a descubrir el motivo por el que hacía lo que hacía. Quizás por eso había evitado que Baelfire la hiriera, porque con ella muerta o encerrada jamás sabría sus razones.

¿Sería una treta del Oscuro? ¿Un caballo de Troya para que se confiaran? A Emma no se lo parecía. Algo así sería una estrategia muy poco sutil, nada adjudicable a Rumpelstiltskin. No, el Ángel Negro iba por libre. Pero, ¿porqué? Y más importante aún, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto tardaría en dejarse guiar por la sangre y escoger un bando?

- ¡Emma! - el irritante chillido, tras el golpe de la puerta contra la pared, la avisó de que ya no estaba sola en su despacho. Menos mal que todo el personal se había ido a casa ya o estaba de patrulla -. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?!

Emma se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para girar su silla 180 grados, pasando de ver la ciudad tras la cristalera hecha pared a enfrentarse a su histérica madre, apoyada en el otro lado de su mesa.

- Buenas noches, Snow – dijo en el tono más condescendiente que pudo. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre a su lado -. Papá.

- Hola, cielo.

- Hemos hablado con Baelfire – _han interrogado a Baelfire_ -. Contéstame.

David, su padre, sujetó a su mujer del hombro y tuvo la decencia de hablar en un tono más diplomático.

- Sólo queremos entender porqué la defendiste.

- Yo soy la oficial al mando aquí, es mi decisión si atacamos o no a un objetivo. Bae se precipitó y yo evité una catástrofe.

- ¿Catástrofe? Esa mujer es un peligro – escupió Snow.

- Esa mujer nos ha ayudado más veces de las que puedo recordar – respondió la rubia, empezando a perder la paciencia -. Es más, creo que se preocupa por esta ciudad mucho más que tú.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- Me atrevo porque me baso en pruebas, no en odio irracional. La escena demuestra que ella sólo mató a dos de los tres demonios para robarles el arma que mi equipo lleva semanas intentando identificar. Y con los hombres del almacén exactamente igual. Buscaba lo mismo que nosotros – Emma sabía que no tenía porqué explicarse, que el incidente con el Ángel Negro no era la razón por la que su madre estaba furiosa con ella, pero lo hizo igualmente. En realidad, lo que encolerizaba a la morena era ver que su hija, sumisa a todas sus órdenes hasta hacía poco, también podía sacar las garras.

- Todo eso son especulaciones, Emma – intervino David -. Y además, ¿cómo sabes que ella no usará esa arma en nuestra contra ahora que la tiene?

- Simplemente lo sé – respondió, terca como ella sola, pero sintiendo en sus venas la verdad de aquellas tres palabras.

- ¿Así es como quieres demostrarnos que no debemos enviar a Henry al _Kurum_?

Emma no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa pregunta indecentemente ponzoñosa por parte de Snow, únicamente formulada para hacerle daño. El _Kurum_ era una especie de academia militar, situado en una isla en medio del océano Atlántico, al cual enviaban a ciertos ángeles jóvenes (normalmente los huérfanos) para entrenarlos y convertirlos en futuros guardias y asesinos. Ella misma había pasado una temporada allí, por propia decisión, y recordaba suficiente como para no permitir que le hicieran lo mismo a su pequeño de 10 años.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Henry – declaró levantándose de la silla como un resorte. A ella podían decirle todo lo que quisieran, pero a su hijo no tenían derecho ni a nombrarlo -. Confiésalo, madre, sólo lo quieres separar de mí para castigarme por no haberte dicho nunca quién es su padre.

Snow le cruzó la cara de un bofetón. Sin más. Y Emma ni se planteó devolvérselo, no valía la pena.

- No te consiento que me hables así.

- ¿Así cómo? ¿Con la verdad? ¿Tanto te duele?

David agarró a tiempo la mano de su esposa, evitando otro golpe.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, Snow. Ha sido suficiente por esta noche – la morena frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Eran pocas las veces que su marido se ponía tan serio y era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Emma se dejó caer en la silla en cuanto salieron por la puerta, reteniendo las lágrimas de frustración que ansiaban brotar de sus ojos. A veces deseaba tanto marcharse sin mirar atrás. Pero no podía. No podía condenar a su hijo a vivir escapando.

Agarró su eterna chaqueta roja del respaldo y se la puso pensando en su siguiente media hora de rutina diaria: bajaría al aparcamiento, subiría a su moto amarilla y conduciría hasta casa. Entraría sin hacer ruido, consciente de que la niñera interna ya estaría durmiendo, y pasaría por la habitación de su niño para darle un silencioso beso de buenas noches antes de irse a la suya.

Sin embargo, esa noche no sólo soñaría con los subordinados de su madre quitándole a Henry, sino también con cierto Ángel Negro ayudándola a recuperarlo.

**-SQ-**

Regina bajó las escaleras con el maletín bajo el brazo una hora después de escapar de la escena del crimen. Su crimen. No tenía intención ninguna de negar sus acciones pasadas y futuras.

Había estado dando vueltas hasta asegurarse de que nadie la seguía antes de volver hasta su base de operaciones, una vieja discoteca abandonada (cayéndose a pedazos) de la zona oeste cuyo sótano no tenía nada que envidiarle al departamento de informática de la Torre. La pared de enfrente estaba casi completamente tapada por una hilera de mesas con varias pantallas de ordenadores, teclados y demás cachivaches tecnológicos. Al lado izquierdo se situaban las vitrinas con diferentes tipos de armas y objetos de valor. Al derecho un espacio considerable y vacío para entrenar de vez en cuando. Y en medio de todo, otras tres mesas un poco más grandes llenas de planos y papeles.

Tink, al escucharla llegar, hizo rodar la silla giratoria que ya era considerada una extremidad más de la rubia diablesa.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó -. La Guardia angelical lleva una hora echando humo.

- Sí, tranquila, los he despistado – posó el maletín en la superficie de madera y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta -. Y tengo el veneno – señaló.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa. Su amistad no era de esas en las que andas siempre abrazada a la otra y los cumplidos sobran, todo lo contrario, pero de vez en cuando hacían una excepción para olvidar momentáneamente todo lo malo que conllevaba su trabajo.

- ¿Qué sabías que conseguiría? - inquirió entonces otra voz, tacones repiqueteando en los escalones.

Morena y de ojos brillantes, Belle era la tercera mosquetera del grupo, la más inocente frente al cerebrito de Tink y la letal Regina. Pero todas sabían que tenía sus propios dones.

- Recuperar el paquete sin complicaciones – respondió la rubia.

_Sin complicaciones. Una verdad a medias._

- ¿Y tú, Belle? ¿Ha habido algún avance? - se interesó la mayor de las tres.

- La verdad es que sí – la muchacha dejó el abrigo sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en un taburete -. Hoy he visto a Rumpelstiltskin a lo lejos, y creo que él a mí también. Puede que me asciendan a su servicio personal antes de lo esperado.

- Eso nos convendría mucho, no será fácil que te ganes su confianza – hizo una mueca de desagrado -. No sin meterte en su cama.

- Sabes que lo haré si es necesario – afirmó Belle con rotundidad. Por mucho odio que le tuviera al Oscuro, haría cualquier cosa por vencerlo y acabar con esa guerra que quería provocar antes de que empezara.

Regina negó con la cabeza.

- No, eso no. No vale la pena. Y sabes lo que pasaría si llegas a quedarte embarazada.

Ella quería acercarse, sin duda alguna, al único ser que podría tener respuestas sobre sus orígenes, y derrotarlo después de conseguirlas, pero no por ello iba a arriesgar (más) la vida de una de las dos únicas personas que irían a su funeral.

Rumpelstiltskin era el sádico, omnipotente y absoluto rey de los demonios. Vivía bajo tierra, maquinando atrocidades escondido en un laberinto de pasillos interconectados, con centenares de súbditos a sus órdenes, y nadie podía hacerle frente. Muchos lo habían intentado a lo largo de los siglos, y sus cabezas todavía adornaban las estancias del subsuelo que pertenecían al señor Oscuro (todas).

Su dominio y supremacía no conocían límites, y Regina se preguntó si lo realmente necesario para acabar con él no sería el poder bruto, sino una unión tan extraña como inverosímil. ¿Que pasaría si un _Melek_ y un _Iblis_, ambos lo suficientemente poderosos, juntaran sus fuerzas y atacaran de lleno? ¿Y si fuera un ejército formado por ambas especies? _Soñar es gratis_. Ángeles y demonios jamás lucharían codo con codo.

Pero aún así no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese "¿y si...?". ¿Y si fuera posible? ¿Y si encontrara a alguien diferente entre las filas de los ángeles? Alguien que pensara como ella. Alguien que se arriesgara por ella. Alguien que le cubriera las espaldas en el campo de batalla.

Perdida en esos y otros pensamientos, Regina no prestó atención a la conversación que entablaron Tink y Belle durante la tardía cena sobre un chico que la rubia había conocido y demás cotilleos de la zona. Y cuando por fin se durmió esa noche, en una de las habitaciones que habían arreglado para descansar en la base, sólo unas pocas palabras ocupaban su mente.

_Emma. Se llama Emma._

**Nota: comentar que el Baelfire que sale en este capítulo es una versión imaginaria (y guapa) del actor que hace de Bae de niño en la serie. NO es Neal, él aparecerá más adelante pero con otro rol: el de hermano mayor de Emma.**

***_Melek_ – ángel. | _Hançer_ – puñal. | _Iblis –_ demonio. | _Kurum_ – institución (academia).**


	3. Chapter 02

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por la acogida! En especial a Lledó, Vnat07, Pau, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen y Liz por dejar review, y a Yara por estar encima mía para que actualice. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en esta historia y vosotras sólo las multiplicáis x)**

**Capítulo 02**

_Las calles de Rusia estaban frías y silenciosas. El invierno había llegado pronto ese año, adelantando a su vez las horas nocturnas y obligando a la gente a refugiarse antes en sus hogares. No había nadie alrededor para escucharla. Ni a ella, ni a sus pasos dubitativos sobre la acera._

_Regina apenas sentía la nieve helada sobre la que posaba sus pies descalzos, ni el viento gélido que movía sus cabellos enmarañados, ni tampoco el reguero de sangre humana que las puntas de sus alas, demasiado grandes y desconocidas para su pequeño cuerpo, dejaban a su paso. El simple camisón blanco que utilizaba para dormir estaba rasgado y salpicado de rojo carmesí, pero no tenía muy claro como había pasado._

_Recordaba el dolor. Un dolor desgarrador que la había sacado del sueño profundo propio de una niña sin demasiadas preocupaciones. Un dolor que casi le había partido la espalda. Nadie la había preparado para eso. Ella sabía que era diferente, inhumana, que sus "padres" no eran sus padres, que tenía cualidades superiores a ellos, que querían usarla por ello, pero nadie le había dicho que dolería, que se volvería loca de dolor._

_Su siguiente paso se sintió más húmedo que los anteriores y, al bajar la vista, contempló como el agua de un pequeño charco se mezclaba con el líquido escarlata que venía tiempo arrastrando con ella. Las ondas suaves que se formaron distorsionaron levemente su reflejo, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que se viera en él._

_Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, y sólo las últimas eran suyas. No había tenido elección, se dijo al comprender lo que había hecho. Ellos querían seguir utilizándola como un monstruo de feria durante el máximo tiempo posible, y este cambio, esta... evolución de su cuerpo alteraba sus planes. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Iban a matarla y deshacerse de ella como si nunca hubiera existido. Y habían gritado por ello. Ella los había hecho gritar. Y gritar. Y gritar._

_Sus pequeñas manos subieron hasta sus oídos, queriendo tapar así aquellos chillidos que la perseguían y parecían iluminar las oscuras calles. Cayó de rodillas y retrocedió como pudo hasta la pared más cercana, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y pidiéndole al cielo que las voces se callaran._

_No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero todavía era de noche cuando pasó. Su mente halló el ansiado silencio y levantó la cabeza para descubrir que ya no estaba sola. Allí, en medio de la carretera congelada, estaba parada otra niña casi tan confusa como ella misma, mirando a un lado y a otro hasta que se encontró con la morena._

_Todo cobró sentido en el preciso instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Regina dejó de sentir el frío helando sus huesos y la pequeña rubia pareció no estar perdida ya. Se pertenecían. Se complementaban. Se necesitaban._

_Ambas intentaron moverse hacia la otra al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna lo consiguió. La demonio se dio cuenta entonces de que sus muñecas estaban atadas a la nieve mediante gruesas cadenas e instintivamente tiró de ellas. Tiró y tiró, intentando avanzar, hasta que más lenguas de hierro salieron de la pared y aprisionaron sus recientes alas. Un grito de pánico la hizo dejar de luchar contra las ataduras y fijar su atención en la niña. O en lo que podía ver de ella ahora que sombras oscuras la rodeaban desde todos los ángulos, arrastrándola lejos. Lejos de ella._

_Lograron hacer coincidir sus ojos una última vez y, sin saberlo, compartieron el mismo deseo y promesa por igual. "Volveré"._

**-SQ-**

Emma se despertó de golpe, entre sudores fríos y pensamientos confusos. Tras un par de días sin novedades en cuanto al Ángel Negro, no entendía porqué de repente soñaba con ella. Porque era ella, ¿no? Mucho más joven, débil, y desprotegida, pero ella.

Aunque... ¿era eso lo extraño? ¿O debería empezar por haber visto interrumpido su propio sueño en primer lugar? Ella estaba en el patio del colegio como tantas otras veces, un campo interior protegido por los muros de la academia para ángeles aún en desarrollo, viendo a los mayores volar. A sus 13 años, creía erróneamente que aún le quedaban cinco como mínimo para que le salieran las suyas y solía pensar en cuando llegaría su momento de sentirse libre, al fin.

Pero entonces todo había cambiado. Ya no era de día y no era hierba lo que pisaban sus pies. Se encontró en medio de una lúgubre nevada y, cuando la vio y quiso acercarse a ella, unas manos fantasmagóricas la agarraron y se lo impidieron. El impulso de rescatarla, desencadenarla, todavía corría por sus venas. Y no parecía una sensación pasajera.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, apartando esa línea de pensamiento de su mente, y se levantó de la cama para empezar su día. Se duchó rápidamente en el baño contiguo a su habitación y salió vestida y con el pelo húmedo al salón-cocina del apartamento. Henry y Ashley, la niñera, que ya estaban desayunando en la barra americana, la saludaron.

- Buenos días también – respondió ella peinándose con los dedos y yendo directa a la cafetera.

- Oye, ma – se lanzó el niño al verla bastante contenta para ser tan temprano -, ¿puedo quedar esta tarde con Hansel y Gretel? Es sábado y me han invitado a ir al parque con ellos.

- ¿Y quién va a...?

- Su padre estará allí con nosotros todo el tiempo – la cortó el chiquillo, emocionado.

Emma se dejó convencer y asintió conforme. No debía olvidar que, aparte del nieto de dos arcángeles, su pequeño sólo era un niño y tenía que disfrutar como tal. Además, los mellizos eran casi los únicos otros infantes de su edad, dado que los nacimientos angelicales eran más bien escasos y podían pasar años sin que se produjera ninguno. Con los demonios pasaba igual, pero nadie hablaba de las "pocas" similitudes entre las dos especies.

- ¡Gracias, ma! - y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a planear quién sabe qué aventuras.

- ¿Y tú, Ash? ¿No tienes planes? - la chica libraba los fines de semana y, a menos que a Emma le surgiera algún improvisto y no encontrara a nadie más, los pasaba fuera del piso.

- Thomas sale a las dos – Thomas era su novio, trabajaba como asistente en una de las plantas inferiores de la Torre según la rubia sabía -. He quedado con él para comer. Puedo llevarme a Henry y dejarlo en el parque después – ofreció.

- Te lo agradezco – dijo ella dejando la taza vacía en el fregadero y cogiendo su eterna chaqueta de la silla -. Yo me voy ya a la Torre.

- No trabajes demasiado...

- Lo intentaré – rió sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer -. ¡Hasta luego, Henry! - gritó a través de la pared.

- ¡Adiós, ma!

**-SQ-**

Snow se unió a su marido en el salón del Consejo, situado en la planta 22, y ocupó su lugar de los seis que formaban un círculo perfecto alrededor de la gran mesa de caoba que presidía la sala. Su idea había sido realizar la reunión nada más solicitarla, pero el conjuro que tendrían que lanzar colectivamente para que los otros arcángeles se transportaran allí había tardado dos días en programarse.

En cuanto el reloj dio las 8 y cuarto, juntó una de sus manos con la de David y susurró con él las palabras correctas en lengua antigua. Un pestañeo después, los cuatro componentes restantes del grupo estaban en sus sitios correspondientes.

A su izquierda, Blue la obsequió con una sonrisa diplomática y Snow respondió con una propia. El "hada azul", cómo era conocida por la mayoría, gobernaba África con mano de hierro y no era famosa por dejar cabos sueltos. Un asiento más allá se encontraba Glinda, la más joven y pacífica de todos. La rubia todavía era algo ingenua en algunos aspectos pero su territorio en Oceanía llevaba tiempo sin haber entrado en conflictos de ningún tipo. Del otro lado, Archie y Marco, dueños de Europa y Asia respectivamente, se palmearon la espalda como buenos y viejos amigos. David y ella cerraban el círculo, con toda América bajo su mando aunque en esos momentos era James, su cuñado, el que regentaba el Sur junto a su propia pareja.

Como arcángeles, los seis representaban el máximo poder en el mundo de los _Melek_, y por esa misma razón ninguno se fiaba de los demás. Ellos mismos, con sus tretas y juegos de poder, eran tan peligrosos para su bienestar como cualquier demonio.

- ¿Y bien? - comenzó Archie, directo al grano. Sus compañeros de mesa ya les habían enviado a él y a los otros un informe completo, pero era necesario discutir lo más importante -. ¿Alguna idea de cómo debemos proceder en esto?

- Es una situación complicada – razonó David -, principalmente porque no tenemos acceso (ni métodos para obtener dicho acercamiento) al Ángel Negro. Pero a todos nos corresponde estar de acuerdo en que es peligrosa y tenemos que conseguir controlarla de alguna forma.

- ¿Cómo de peligrosa debemos suponer que es? - quiso entender Glinda -. Sabemos a ciencia cierta que se ha interpuesto en varias operaciones de la Guardia, pero en ninguna de ellas nos ha perjudicado explícita e intencionalmente a nosotros.

- Eso es verdad – intervino Marco -. ¿Porqué no considerar la opción de que sea una aliada?

- El peligro radica en su poder – rebatió Snow, negando inconscientemente con la cabeza -. Su forma de matar es... escalofriantemente certera. Hemos encontrado víctimas suyas con la cabeza cortada, que como sabéis es la forma más eficaz de eliminar demonios de bajo nivel – explicó -, pero también muchas otras (incluidas las dos últimas) con el corazón reventado.

- ¿Desde dentro? - inquirió Blue, sospechando lo peor.

- Rasgado de fuera hacia dentro, sí – confirmó la morena.

Nadie tuvo que especificar lo que eso significaba. Eran pocos los seres con la cualidad de sobrevivir a un ataque así (mediante la regeneración del órgano perdido), y muchísimos menos los asesinos capaces de realizar semejante acto, ya que requería acercarse mucho a la víctima y poseer una fuerza, una energía interior fuera de lo común.

El Ángel Negro era feroz e imprevisible. Y no podían dar ni un paso en falso respecto a ella.

**-SQ-**

Emma frunció el ceño nada más entrar en la recepción de la Torre. Notaba el ambiente... extraño, como recargado, y el personal estaba inusualmente activo y predispuesto para un sábado por la mañana. Entró en uno de los ascensores con un puñado más de personas y se apoyó en una esquina, ya que ella iba a la última planta.

Sin embargo, y al contrario que de costumbre, se fijó en los ángeles a su alrededor. Todos estaban agitados y hablaban con susurros entre ellos. ¿Cuál era el motivo de tanto secreto? Vio de reojo que una amiga agente de la Guardia acababa de subir al elevador y no perdió la oportunidad de colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Tienes idea de porqué hay tanto revuelo hoy aquí? - le susurró cuando la otra mujer notó su presencia.

- ¿No lo sabes? - le preguntó Mulán de vuelta en el mismo tono -. Hay reunión del Consejo, ya llevan una hora o así.

- ¡¿Qué?! - hizo caso omiso de los que se giraron a mirarla y se centró en su exótica compañera -. ¿Porqué no se me ha informado?

- Supuse que te lo habría dicho tu secretaria – se excusó la morena, que no tenía culpa de nada -. Todos los despachos recibieron la circular de rigor.

Emma hizo la nota mental de despedir a Johanna a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Sabía que la mujer le hacía más caso a su madre que a ella, pero no pensaba que llegaría al extremo de ocultarle tal información por lealtad a Snow.

Bajo la perceptiva mirada de Mulán, salió del ascensor en la vigésimo segunda planta, dispuesta a irrumpir en la sala del Consejo si era necesario. Obviamente estarían hablando del caso del Ángel Negro, y ella tenía mucho que decir sobre ello. Pero no cayó en la cuenta de que, como buen oportunista, su peor pesadilla (más conocido como su hermano Neal) estaría vigilando las puertas.

- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí – dijo él con su petulante voz -. Creí que aparecerías antes, hermanita, debes de estar perdiendo facultades.

Emma se obligó a respirar profundo y contar hasta diez. En realidad, Neal no tenía motivos para sentirse superior. Aunque sus padres lo consideraran un modelo perfecto a seguir y la mitad de los _Melek _creyeran que era el elegido para ser el próximo arcángel por ser hijo de dos de ellos, todo era pura fachada.

Los inmortales también tenían "reglas" de crecimiento. Lo normal, tanto en ángeles como en demonios, era que las alas salieran entre los 18 y los 20 años, y a partir de ahí ir ganando exponencialmente poder y experiencia para dejar de envejecer entre los 25 y los 30. Aquellos que lo conseguían antes eran los más poderosos, y por tanto más difíciles de matar. De ahí los niveles de jerarquía entre ellos.

Neal había entrado en esos intervalos por pocos días, logrando alcanzar dichas fases en el límite, pero nadie parecía fijarse en eso. Todo lo que los arcángeles veían era que, si conseguía ascender, los White controlarían la mitad del Consejo. Preferían alentar veladamente a August, hijo de Marco y otro de los candidatos, y ninguno la notaba a ella. Ninguno se daba verdaderamente cuenta de Emma, la pobre e invisible hermana pequeña que había obtenido sus alas a los 15 y aparentaba 22.

Pero casi mejor, así no la verían llegar. Que siguieran considerándola un raro caso aleatorio sin mayores connotaciones la beneficiaba en muchos aspectos.

- Déjame pasar – exigió -, es importante.

- Tú no decides lo que es importante y lo que no.

- ¿Y tú sí? Que yo sepa todavía no estás sentado en _la_ mesa.

Neal apretó los dientes y, como siempre que se sentía impotente, atacó donde más le dolía.

- Si has venido a la Torre por la reunión... ¿Dónde te has dejado hoy al pequeño bastardo?

La espalda del irritante hombre se clavó en la puerta detrás suya con un golpe seco, los puños de la rubia sujetándolo con fuerza por la horrible camisa que llevaba puesta. Pero la contestación que tenía preparada murió en su garganta cuando David les salió al paso, alertado desde dentro por el ruido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

- Emma quería entrar sin autorización – acusó Neal soltándose del agarre.

- Es mi caso, tengo derecho a saber lo que estáis decidiendo – se defendió ella.

El padre de ambos miró de uno a otro y finalmente le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Puedes pasar.

- Pero...

- Yo la autorizo, Neal, no hace falta que sigas custodiando la puerta.

Emma se tragó un baile de la victoria, porque no quedaba bonito ni profesional, y se apresuró en entrar dejando a su hermano atrás. Un simple vistazo a su madre le confirmó que sólo era bien recibida por uno de sus progenitores.

- No deberías estar aquí – escupió Snow ante la atenta mirada de los demás arcángeles. Que fuera invisible no significaba que no pudieran utilizarla en contra de su propia familia llegado el momento oportuno. Y las puñaladas por la espalda no eran materia escasa en el Consejo.

- Emma es la más cercana de todos a este asunto – dijo David en su favor mientras volvía a sentarse en su sitio -. Ha estado en primera línea desde que esa mujer apareció y merece saber las conclusiones que hemos sacado respecto a ella.

Los otros cuatro asintieron conformes y Blue tomó la palabra.

- Tras deliberar y estudiar la situación, y a pesar de la improbable hipótesis de que esté de nuestro lado, creemos que esa demonio podría hacernos mucho daño si decidiera volverse en nuestra contra.

- Pero no la conocemos en realidad – contrarrestó la rubia -. No podemos dar por sentado que vaya a perjudicarnos.

- Es una _Iblis_. Es lo único que podemos dar por sentado.

- No cuando hasta ahora ha estado haciendo todo lo contrario.

El "hada azul" la observó despectivamente, pero ella no se achantó. David carraspeó, interrumpiendo la guerra de miradas antes de que llegara a más. Un conflicto diplomático era lo último que le faltaba.

- No podemos confiar en ella así como así, Emma – manifestó su padre con un tono parecido a una disculpa.

- No será necesario, sólo tendréis que confiar en mí – prácticamente estaba suplicando, pero nada se sentiría más correcto si funcionaba -. Yo la encontraré y demostraré que es diferente.

- ¿Votos a favor de conceder la petición de la agente Swan? - inquirió Archie rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, cada uno pensando en los pros y contras de la oferta. El pelirrojo levantó su propia mano, seguido casi inmediatamente de Marco y Glinda. Y cuando ya parecía que quedaría en empate, David también lo hizo.

- Aprobado por mayoría – anunció el padre de August antes de mirarla -. No nos decepciones, joven ángel.

- No lo haré – Emma clavó sus ojos en una fastidiada Snow y, por si aún no le había quedado claro, hizo una afirmación tan significativa como el más sagrado de los juramentos -. _E__l Ángel Negro está bajo mi protección ahora._

**-SQ-**

Regina había estado distraída todo el día. Incluso sus compañeras, acostumbradas a sus cambios de humor y silencios sin sentido, notaron que esta vez había algo más. Y es que no todos los días se modifica inexplicablemente un sueño/recuerdo que lleva siendo exactamente el mismo durante más de ocho décadas. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Lo había provocado ella o la otra niña? Niña que, a pesar de la distancia a la que la había visto, se parecía demasiado a cierta ángel rubia para ser una coincidencia...

Llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al asunto y, tras despertar esa mañana en aquellas circunstancias, había decidido jugársela. Esa noche se colaría en la Torre para recuperar el _hançer_ que se había dejado en el pecho de Igor, era un arma especial y la quería de vuelta. Si la conseguía sin contratiempos, se olvidaría del tema de la alianza entre _Melek_ e _Iblis_. Y si por el contrario se topaba con aquella mujer... intentaría tener una conversación con ella. El que no arriesga no gana.

No les dijo a Tink y a Belle adónde iba, conocedora de que intentarían disuadirla, y subió a la azotea de la discoteca-tapadera para desplegar las alas y echar a volar. El efecto liberador fue inmediato. Las plumas extendidas para atrapar el viento, los músculos de la espalda en tensión y alerta ante cualquier obstáculo, el cuerpo entero lleno de un control único sobre el mundo alrededor. Dudaba mucho que hubiera una sensación mejor.

Se elevó hasta que la ciudad fue un conjunto de luces bajo sus pies y planeó durante una media hora hasta alcanzar la Torre con la vista. El edificio estaba vigilado día y noche, tanto en tierra como en el aire, pero ella era una experta en pasar desapercibida y no le costó confundirse con las sombras nocturnas, traspasando el perímetro de seguridad de los guardias.

Guiada por la energía restante de su propio poder que impregnaba el _hançer_, voló hasta la última planta y aterrizó en uno de los balcones, absorbiendo las alas en su espalda antes de entrar en el interior, que resultó ser un modesto despacho. La puerta por la que había entrado formaba parte del mismo ventanal que hacía al mismo tiempo de pared, y enfrente de ella una mesa con papeles y un portátil sobre la que estaba su puñal.

Dio la vuelta al escritorio, quedando de espaldas a la puerta de la oficina, y aferró el arma blanca al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un clic detrás suya. Ya no estaba sola y, por un segundo, no supo cómo actuar. Pero entonces le llegó el olor, la esencia de la persona que se había quedado también inmóvil. Vainilla y canela. Embriagador.

Se giró despacio, con la daga aún en la mano, y percibió un segundo clic. El de la puerta al cerrarse con decisión. Debería mantener el _hançer_ sujeto, a sólo un movimiento de herir a su ahora acompañante de habitación y tener una posibilidad real de salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso aflojó su agarre en torno a la empuñadura y lo guardó en su bota. _Me estoy volviendo una irresponsable._

- ¿No vas a atacarme? - preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, su mirada fija en su interlocutora.

Emma ladeó la cabeza, no habiendo perdido detalle de los movimientos de la misteriosa mujer.

- Sería bastante estúpido por mi parte, teniendo en cuenta que hoy me he enfrentado al Consejo de arcángeles por ti.

Regina le copió el gesto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Mi madre, Snow White, quería darte caza – comenzó a explicar la rubia. Ella, obviamente, reconoció el nombre, todo el mundo sabía quién era la arcángel del continente y con quién estaba casada -. Pero he conseguido convencer al resto de que no eres una amenaza inmediata para nosotros.

- ¿Eres hija del "amor verdadero"?

_Curioso, le digo que la quieren apresar y es ese detalle en el que se fija. _Emma hizo una mueca.

- Eso dicen.

- ¿Tú no lo crees?

- El amor pocas veces es verdadero, y mucho menos perfecto – declaró con rotundidad -, pero ese no es el tema en cuestión. ¿Tengo razón en que eres inofensiva o vienes a matarme para demostrar lo contrario? - repitió.

- No es guerra con los _Melek_ lo que busco – afirmó ella, y Emma lo tomó como un permiso lícito para preguntar lo que se moría por saber.

- ¿Porqué entonces? - dejó escapar -. ¿Porqué actúas en contra de tu especie? ¿Porqué ayudas a aquellos que deberías odiar?

- Yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Nada es más importante que mi derecho a ser libre en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Yo decido a quién debo salvar y a quién no, y lo doy todo de mí en cualquiera de los dos casos. No tiene que ver con escoger un bando, sino con construir unos principios y valores propios, sin tener en cuenta ni la raza, ni la genética, ni nada – la demonio dejó que sus palabras calaran en Emma antes de hacer una cuestión propia -. ¿Porqué me defendiste tú dos días atrás?

- Mi compañero no estaba autorizado para atacarte – hasta a ella misma le pareció una mala escusa, pero la morena lo dejó pasar -. Sin embargo, los arcángeles exigen una prueba de que tú no cambiarás de opinión respecto a atacarnos a nosotros.

- ¿Qué deseas preguntar?

- ¿Qué había en el maletín?

- Un arma contra los _Melek_.

- Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué tipo de arma?

- Una toxina. No estaba cien por cien lista pero con un par de retoques a la fórmula sería mortal para toda tu especie.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

- No eres la única que tiene un laboratorio y un experto a su disposición para averiguar ese tipo de cosas – a Emma no se le escapó el tono orgulloso en esa frase, e intuyó que había mucho más que un hecho detrás de la simple oración.

- ¿Cómo sé que no la utilizarás en nuestra contra?

- ¿Cómo sé yo que tu "defensa" no es un truco para que me confíe y podáis atraparme con mayor facilidad?

- ¿Te parece poco que me haya enfrentado a ellos sin ninguna garantía de que tus intenciones sean buenas?

- Me parece demasiado conveniente para ti que lo hayas hecho justo antes de que yo aparezca.

Emma suspiró. Era consciente de que era lo normal que no confiaran la una en la otra pero no estaban llegando a ningún lado con esa conversación aunque, al mismo tiempo, sintiera una necesidad casi patológica de que no terminara.

En el fondo, conocía la solución. Tendría que dar un salto de fe, revelar algo tan personal de ella que la demonio no tuviera ninguna duda de que era verdad.

- Tengo un hijo – confesó en un susurro, apoyándose en la pared y sabiendo sin saber que la otra mujer jamás dañaría a ningún infante -. Tiene 10 años y lo último que quiero es que se vea en medio de una guerra que no tendrá vencedor. Y como él...

- ...miles de niños en el mundo – completó la morena.

La mirada que intercambiaron fue mucho más significativa que cualquier cosa que Emma pudiese decir en respuesta. Era casi un déjà vu, sólo habían cambiado el callejón por un despacho. Por primera vez en todo el diálogo, se entendieron a la perfección. Y quizás por eso se vieron interrumpidas.

Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta cerrada al escuchar pasos y voces aproximándose, y la morena comenzó a recular en dirección al balcón.

- Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo – dijo saliendo al aire frío característico de las noches de Maine.

- ¡Espera! - Emma la siguió, pero se detuvo en el dintel de la salida -. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Regina la miró, sonrió de lado e, inconscientemente, repitió cierta palabra con sabor a promesa antes de saltar.

- _Volveré_.

* * *

><p><p>

*****_**Melek**_** – ángel. **_**Iblis **_**– demonio. **_**Hançer –**_** puñal.**


	4. Chapter 03

_**Disclaimer en el capítulo 1.**_

**Muchas gracias a los comentarios de LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, Vnat07, geralove, aquarius7, Guest, venus1485, inugami18, Lledó y Yara, así como a los nuevos seguidores o favoritos.**

**Respondiendo algunas dudas: Bae y Neal son dos personas totalmente diferentes, el primero como mejor amigo de Emma y el segundo como su hermano antipático. Además, ella es obviamente mucho más poderosa que él, Neal lo sabe y por eso (en parte) la desprecia.**

**Me encanta que especuléis y espero que os guste este capítulo x)**

**Capítulo 03**

Aunque todo el mundo creyera lo contrario, Killian Jones no era estúpido.

Había una gran razón por la que servía al monstruo que tiempo atrás había arruinado su vida y cortado su mano. La misma por la que permanecía atento a cualquier amenaza contra el Oscuro, esperando a la mejor oportunidad para unirse con quien fuera a perjudicar al condenado rey del inframundo.

Y sentía que ese momento había llegado.

Con sólo la mitad de su atención puesta en su superior inmediato, que les estaba informando a él y a otros cuantos matones sobre un ataque que se iba a llevar a cabo próximamente, miró de reojo hacia la puerta de la sala. Y la vio. Según sus pesquisas, se llamaba Belle y apenas llevaba cinco días en esa parte del mundo subterráneo, habiendo ascendido desde uno de los barrios de la periferia. Y también sabía que había sido requerida allí por el mismísimo Rumpelstiltskin, pero nadie conocía el motivo.

El caso era que la diablesa tenía más "curiosidad" de la recomendada para sobrevivir allí abajo. La había visto merodear varias veces, espiando en busca de algo o alguien, y hablar por algún teléfono o dispositivo no registrado otras tantas. Pero no la había delatado. Si tenía razón y planeaba atacar al Oscuro con ayuda del exterior, él estaría más que dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda, incluso a contribuir en todo lo posible.

La reunión acabó sin que les dieran los detalles de lo que iban a hacer, como siempre, y sus compañeros de sangre salieron girando a la derecha, camino de la típica taberna con cerveza de fácil acceso. Él, sin embargo, torció a la izquierda y pilló por sorpresa a la morena, que se había refugiado en la vuelta de la esquina pretendiendo pasar desapercibida.

Ella se quedó inmóvil contra la pared, y él colocó el garfio en su garganta antes de decir nada, queriendo dejar claro quién estaba al mando de la conversación.

- Conozco tus intenciones – afirmó mirándola lo menos amenazante posible.

- No sé de lo que estás habl...

- Y quiero participar – la cortó.

Ella frunció el ceño, obviamente confusa, pero no dio el brazo a torcer. Era inteligente.

- En serio, no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres, y no te he dado motivos para que me ataques – protestó intentando apartarlo.

- Sé que planeas algo en contra de Rumpelstiltskin – remarcó él, acercándose más hasta que sólo hubo unos pocos centímetros de diferencia entre sus ojos -. Sé que no trabajas sola. Y sé que podría ayudaros.

Belle lo escudriñó con la mirada, y Hook notó un toque ligero de piel contra piel en su única mano. Y de repente ya no quería saber más. Sólo tenía ganas de flotar en nubes de algodón. Cuando la diablesa rozó su palma otra vez, su rostro se relajó y sus pupilas se enturbiaron, esperando instrucciones.

- Estás confuso – le dijo la edulcorada voz de la morena.

- Sí.

- Te has desorientado al salir de la reunión.

- Sí.

- Vas a ir a relajarte a la taberna con los demás.

- Sí.

Y media hora después, Hook se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una barra, con un vaso en la mano y rodeado de borrachos. Se incorporó de golpe por inercia, mirando hacia los lados e intentando entender cómo había llegado allí.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

**-SQ-**

Para cuando Belle llegó a la base, la mesa central estaba ocupada por los típicos paquetes de comida para llevar, y sus dos amigas ya habían empezado a devorar el contenido. Sonrió ante el detalle, consciente del apetito voraz que no se correspondía para nada con sus figuras modélicas.

- ¿Habéis dejado algo para mí? - preguntó al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Tink la miró con una sonrisa y palmeó el asiento a su lado, pasándole luego uno de los recipientes.

- Tienes que probar esto – le dijo -. Úrsula se ha superado esta vez.

Úrsula era la dueña y cocinera del mejor restaurante de la ciudad (con sus correspondientes "sucursales" por todo el país), y por ello mismo pertenecía a las Hermanas Oscuras, un grupo de poderosas y peligrosas mujeres que controlaban la mayoría de los mejores negocios demoníacos del mundo, legales o no.

- El día que esa mujer falte nos moriremos todos de hambre.

Todas rieron ante el comentario, incluida Regina que llevaba varios días más callada y apartada de lo normal. Belle sabía que algo importante pasaba pero no quería presionarla.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en el infierno? - quiso saber la rubia.

- Pues... de eso quería hablaros – dijo entre bocado y bocado -. Hoy casi me descubren.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Estás bien?!

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

- ¡¿Quién ha sido?!

- ¡Quietas, quietas, que estoy bien! - las paró antes de que le hicieran el tercer grado -. A ver, estaba escuchando a escondidas una conversación sobre un ataque que están planeando y uno de sus matones me vio, pero no me acusó ni nada ante los demás.

- ¿Porqué no? - se extrañó Regina. No tenía ningún sentido para ella.

- Eso es lo más raro. No sé cómo, pero estaba convencido de que tenía un plan contra Rumpelstiltskin, y quería colaborar.

- ¿Se lo confirmaste? - fue lo primero que quiso saber, siempre desconfiada.

- Claro que no, pero era muy insistente y tuve que utilizar _cierta_ persuasión para librarme de él. No sabía cómo salir de allí – eso las convenció de la gravedad del asunto. Belle jamás utilizaría su don a menos que se viera atrapada entre la espada y la pared -. Ya lo hemos hablado – continuó -, llegado el momento necesitaremos aliados, no podemos hacer esto solas.

- Pero...

- Belle tiene razón – la morena interrumpió la objeción de Tink y decidiendo que era hora de que lo supieran -. Necesitamos ayuda. Y aunque no me fío para nada de ese tipo, yo también he... encontrado a alguien – ellas la miraron, esperando los detalles -. Es una _Melek_.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

- ¡¿Cómo demonios ha pasado?!

- Hace unos días fui a la Torre a recuperar mi _hançer –_ comenzó a explicar, manos en alto para que se relajaran -. Nadie me vio ni me siguió pero... me crucé con la ángel que vi el día que maté a Víctor.

- ¿Y?

- En pocas palabras, me dijo que está en nuestro equipo, o que sabía que nosotras estamos en el suyo, ya sea – Regina sacudió la cabeza, todas las preguntas que aún tenía rebotando por su mente -. No pudimos hablar mucho, pero el caso es que ella nos protege, nos da espacio para actuar sin tener que preocuparnos por la Guardia.

- ¿Confías en su palabra?

- Yo... - dudó qué contestar a eso. No porque no supiera la respuesta, sino porque la verdad era tan ilógica que hasta ahora no la había aceptado por completo -. Sí, confío en ella.

Tink abrió tanto los ojos de la estupefacción que casi parecía un dibujo animado, pero Belle entrecerró los suyos, segura de que su amiga todavía se estaba guardando lo más importante para sí misma.

- Hay algo más – afirmó, y Regina soltó un bufido al verse descubierta.

- He soñado con ella – admitió.

- ¿Perdona? - dijeron las otras dos, enarcando una ceja cada una en perfecta sincronía.

La demonio puso los ojos en blanco.

- No es lo que pensáis. Fue una especie de... interferencia. Ella apareció en el sueño cuando no debería haber estado ahí – miró a Belle, a sabiendas de toda la información que había recogido a lo largo de décadas, perdida en alguna biblioteca -. ¿Recuerdas haber leído algo al respecto en tus viajes?

- _"__H__ay personas que nos convierten en algo diferente a lo que somos. Las barreras caen, los fuegos se encienden y las mentes se entremezclan"_ – citó ella tras pensar unos segundos -. Pero es imposible que se trate de lo mismo – cortó rápidamente al captar una chispa de esperanza en los ojos chocolate -. Aquel tomo fue escrito por ángeles, trataba de leyendas sobre las almas gemelas, y los _Iblis_ no tenemos alma.

- Que nosotros sepamos – contraatacó ella sin darse por vencida -. Nos limitamos a creerlo y repetirlo porque es lo que piensa todo el mundo.

Belle negó con la cabeza, conociéndola lo suficiente como para saber que la discusión iba para largo, pero Tink cambió de tema antes de que pudiera responder.

- A ver, estábamos hablando de aliados para nuestra causa – las encauzó -. Dinos todo lo que ha pasado con respecto a esa mujer y porqué debemos fiarnos de ella.

Y Regina se dispuso a detallar sus dos encuentros, a cada cual más intenso, con la rubia a la que genéticamente debía, pero no podía, odiar.

**-SQ-**

La tarde siguiente, Belle estaba deseosa de irse a casa. Su trabajo consistía normalmente en hacer toda clase de tareas, administrativas o de otro tipo, y ese día había sido especialmente largo y tedioso. Pero, nada más salir a la calle, un garfio interrumpió sus planes.

Hook la arrastró a un callejón cercano (nunca entendería cómo había tantos callejones sin salida en una sola ciudad), y luego la soltó sin cuidado, acorralándola de nuevo pero con cuidado de no tocar su piel.

- Shhh, calla y escucha – dijo al verle las intenciones de gritar.

- ¿Porqué debería?

- Porque te conviene. Sé que no te fías de mí, y lo entiendo, pero tienes que escucharme – exigió -. Un escuadrón atacará la Torre dentro de dos horas. Es información clasificada así que sólo cuando lo veas sabrás que es verdad. Y entonces comprenderás que estoy de tu lado.

Belle sopesó muchas cosas en muy pocos segundos, empezando por considerar una muy posible artimaña y acabando por preguntarse qué tenía que perder de todas formas.

- Cuéntame más – la curiosidad, también conocida como masoquismo en ciertas situaciones, ganó. Y cuando Hook terminó su discurso, la diablesa sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

_Tengo que avisar a Regina._

**-SQ-**

Emma dejó un vaso de agua en la mesa y un beso en la sien de su hijo. Ashley había tenido una emergencia familiar, así que Henry se encontraba ahora en una de las salas de reuniones de su planta en la Torre, haciendo los deberes.

- ¿Mamá? - la rubia se fijó en él. Había mucho más que curiosidad en aquellos ojos verdosos, algo mucho más profundo que se materializó en forma de pregunta -. ¿Qué es el amor?

Emma no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había salido eso, y por un momento se planteó mentir. Soltar algún cliché que Henry aceptaría sin más. Pero no lo hizo. Decidió decir la verdad, porque el mundo en que vivían, aunque hermoso, también era donde morían. Y su hijo necesitaba saber para sobrevivir.

- El amor lo es todo – comenzó, sentándose a su lado -. El dolor de nacer, la angustia de sufrir, y la alegría de vivir. Lo necesitamos para respirar y lo usamos para manipular a los demás tanto como para ser manipulados – ella misma rió levemente ante la ironía -. Pero si hay algo completamente cierto sobre el amor, es que nunca es incorrecto – afirmó, tornando su voz un tono más serio -. Cuando amas a alguien, te expones al sufrimiento. Ésa es la verdad. Quizás esa persona te parta el corazón o quizás tú se lo partas a ella y no puedas volver a verte de la misma forma. Esos son los riesgos. Al igual que las alas, los sentimientos tienen un peso. Un peso que notamos sobre la espalda. Pero es una carga que nos levanta. Una carga que nos permite volar. Y no importa entre quiénes se ejerza, o cuánto dure, siempre y cuando sea real. Siempre y cuando sea puro.

Emma había sentido todo eso con Graham, pensó Mulán, viendo la interacción entre madre e hijo recostada en el dintel de la puerta. Y su antiguo compañero de armas la había correspondido de igual manera, aunque desgraciadamente por poco tiempo.

La exótica guerrera había conocido al cazador mucho tiempo atrás, y eran pocas las batallas que no habían librado juntos. Cuando Emma y él se enamoraron, fue ella quien les guardó ese secreto, su identidad, y quién aún lo seguía haciendo. Snow nunca lo habría aprobado, el amor entre una princesa y un soldado. Sólo ellas dos sabían que Graham, caído en combate hacía más de diez años, era el padre que Henry nunca tendría.

La rubia había descubierto su embarazo un par de semanas después de su muerte y, a pesar de todo y de todos, había conseguido salir adelante. Por eso Mulán la admiraba, por la fuerza que poseía y nadie más parecía ver. Por su alma inquebrantable.

El niño quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta (cómo para no hacerlo), y ambas mujeres caminaron fuera de la sala y tres oficinas más allá, hasta el despacho de Emma. Llevaban un buen rato repasando informes de las últimas misiones cuando aquella demonio entró como un torbellino por la puerta del balcón, sin importarle que aún fuera pleno día y cualquiera hubiera podido verla llegar hasta allí.

Como buena agente, Mulán desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición defensiva en un pestañeo, pero la morena la envió volando contra la pared con un simple gesto de su mano, dando una muestra gratuita de un poder inmenso que realmente no venía a cuento.

- ¿Dónde está tu hijo? - preguntó ella antes de conseguir reclamarle nada.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso?

- ¿_Dónde _está? - su tono de voz era neutro como la otra vez, pero cualquiera podría adivinar la evidente tensión detrás de sus palabras. Algo malo estaba pasando.

- Dime qué sucede – pidió Emma de nuevo, la mano en su propia empuñadura. Una cosa era querer confiar en la demonio y otra muy distinta presentarle a Henry como si se tratara de una reunión amistosa.

- Vienen a por él. Lo quieren secuestrar para chantajear al Consejo. Rumpelstiltskin ya ha enviando a alguien y llegarán aquí en cualquier momen...

No pudo acabar la frase antes de que la cristalera de la oficina y de las adyacentes reventaran hacia dentro en una explosión ensordecedora. Se tiraron al suelo por inercia y Mulán se vio libre de las invisibles ataduras, cayendo con ellas. Compartiendo una mirada, la rubia se levantó velozmente en dirección al pasillo y Regina la siguió, sus alas aún descubiertas causando pánico entre los empleados de la planta que no sabían qué pasaba.

Cuando llegaron al lado de Henry, el escuadrón de demonios liderados por el sádico Peter Pan (uno de los pocos subalternos del Oscuro que provocaba en Regina mucho más que educado respeto) estaba prácticamente encima del muchacho, medio inconsciente sobre pedazos de cristales rotos.

Emma fue directa hacia él sin prestar atención al ataque conjunto del grupo, arrodillándose en el suelo para protegerlo con su cuerpo, y Regina no lo pensó. Se colocó delante de ellos, desplegando las alas como escudo, y creó un muro de fuego medio transparente donde empezaron a chocar las bolas de energía que los Niños Perdidos lanzaban, aún suspendidos en el aire al otro lado de la (no) ventana.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. El Ángel Negro, que todos llevaban meses buscando sin descanso, estaba allí, de pie frente a ellos, _defendiéndolos_. Y la manifestación física de su poder no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra.

Emma salió del estupor causado por la sorpresa sólo cuando vio la bota de la demonio deslizarse unos centímetros hacia atrás, por el esfuerzo que le suponía rechazar los asaltos de sus congéneres.

- ¡¿A qué estáis esperando?! ¡Haced algo! - gritó a sus empleados mientras cogía al niño en brazos para sacarlo de allí.

Mulán fue la primera en reaccionar, seguida de Bae, Phillip y Eric. Los otros guardias debían haber estado patrullando fuera, y dado que la morena no había tenido problema de entrar en su despacho, era lo lógico pensar que el escuadrón los había sorprendido por detrás y herido lo suficiente para que no pudieran luchar.

Se pusieron en formación, dos a cada lado del Ángel Negro, y atacaron a la vez. Ráfagas de poder plateado, amarillo, violeta, bronce y azul cielo, en forma de rayos o pulsos compactos, hicieron retroceder a los demonios la distancia adecuada como para que los cuatro ángeles desplegaran también sus alas, logrando continuar la batalla en las alturas, fuera del edificio.

Fue al divisar a Mulán sacando su espada, dispuesta a luchar a la vieja usanza sin molestarse en seguir gastando energía, cuando Peter Pan se vio superado y ordenó rápidamente la retirada de su equipo. Ninguno de los cinco hizo el más mínimo amago de seguirlos, a sabiendas de que sería inútil, y en cuanto los perdieron de vista regresaron al interior a través de la (no) ventana.

Emma desvió la mirada del ya consciente Henry, sentado en una de las mesas de la oficina con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, a tiempo de contemplar cómo la morena recogía sus alas en su espalda, atravesando primero su ajustada chaqueta de cuero. La mujer se quedó allí en medio, a dos metros de ellos, ignorando condescendientemente a todos los demás, y fijó su mirada en ella.

- Regina – dijo entonces con una inclinación de cabeza, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo -. Ese es mi nombre.

**-SQ-**

_Regina_. _Nombre de dama destinada a ser reina._

Hacía casi una hora desde que la demonio se había "presentado" a su manera y apenas quedaba luz diurna ya. Henry estaba durmiendo en un pequeño sofá de su despacho, salvaguardado por la vigilancia de Mulán, y Emma ayudaba a recoger el destrozo y dirigir a los técnicos mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a la morena.

Regina había decidido intentar recoger alguna esencia o energía residual que pudiera conducirla a alguna base demoníaca, ya que nunca sobraban oportunidades de abatir un grupo medianamente poderoso desde dentro. Caminaba en círculos por la sala, sabiendo que ninguno de los presentes se metería con ella tras la orden explícita de su jefa, y estaba concentrada en su tarea, pero no por ello dejaba de notar los ojos esmeralda (todavía oscurecidos por la ira de ver a su niño en peligro) clavados en su nuca. Por poco no evita que las comisuras de sus labios se alzasen en una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se habría esfumado al instante de escuchar la irritante voz de la mujer que acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto, Emma?! - chilló la que Regina reconoció como la arcángel del país, que (al contrario de los dos hombres que la escoltaban) todavía no se había fijado en ella.

- Significa que estabas equivocada – contestó la rubia sin achantarse -, aunque no vayas a reconocerlo.

David compartió una mirada con su hija y, sin realmente conocer todos los hechos, entendió que la demonio no representaba ningún peligro. Snow, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo tras mirar a su izquierda fue abrir mucho los ojos y convocar un latigazo de energía blanca grisácea en dicha dirección, seguida casi inmediatamente por uno totalmente gris de Neal.

Regina ni se planteó defenderse, en parte porque ya consideraba a esos dos una pérdida de tiempo y en parte porque no quería comenzar otra nueva pelea con el niño tan cerca, pero tampoco le hizo falta. Emma se movió a una velocidad que ni ella misma estimaba posible y se interpuso entre ellos, mano derecha en alto, rechazando ambas acometidas con una facilidad preocupante.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - gruñó la arcángel.

- Ella ha salvado la vida de Henry – la encaró ella -. ¿Dónde estabas tú mientras tanto?

- Snow – pidió David posando una mano en el hombro de su esposa, que se disponía a devolverle la puya verbal -. Será mejor que todos nos calmemos antes de seguir hablando de la situación. Neal, acompaña a tu madre, por favor.

Casi bufando, los dos se retiraron a una oficina cercana, y David los siguió no sin antes asentir en dirección a Emma y Regina en agradecimiento, gesto que ambas retornaron.

- Será mejor que yo me vaya – musitó entonces la morena, provocando que la otra se girara cual niña del exorcista.

- ¿Ya? - la desilusión era más que palpable en su voz, e inevitablemente se sonrojó por ello.

Regina ladeó la cabeza de nuevo y un atisbo de sonrisa asomó entre sus labios.

- Mi misión aquí ha terminado. Tu hijo está a salvo ahora.

"_Yo decido a quién debo salvar salvar y a quién no, y lo doy todo de mí en cualquiera de los dos casos". _El recuerdo de lo que su ente opuesto le había dicho días atrás la golpeó como un camión en marcha, desestabilizándola por un momento antes de asentir y responder.

- Está bien – aceptó -. Gracias. Por todo.

La demonio se tensó de inmediato y Emma lo notó de sobra, así que repasó mentalmente lo que acababa de decir. Y se dio cuenta. Regina no sabía qué hacer con la gratitud que ella le había mostrado porque nunca antes la había recibido así, de una extraña, sin nada a cambio. _Interesante._

- De nada – carraspeó entonces, casi tímida por ello.

Se miraron una vez más, y Emma supo que Regina era la persona más apasionada que había conocido nunca. Detrás de su fría máscara, todos sus motivos para actuar eran apasionados. Los sentimientos gobernaban su juicio. Venganza, pena, dolor, tristeza o pérdida. Emociones que no tenían límites. Era horrible que una persona con tal capacidad se viera obligada a escapar de una raza (o dos) que no la comprendía.

- Entonces... ¿amigas? - se arriesgó Emma tendiendo la mano.

_Amigas_. Regina correspondió al gesto con otra sonrisa mal disimulada. Sí, eso valdría por ahora.

Y en cuanto sus palmas se tocaron, no lo suficientemente lejos de allí, cierto Ser Oscuro levantó la cabeza alarmado, habiendo sentido una clase de poder que creía erradicado para siempre.

**_*__Melek –_ ángel. | _Hançer_ – puñal. | _Iblis_ – demonio.**


End file.
